The Windmill
Thomas'prototype.jpg Thomas(EngineAdventures).png Thomas,JamesandRegpromo.jpg Thomas,PercyandJamesatTidmouthTunnelpromo.png Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png Thomas'Shortcut104.png Thomas'TallFriend77.png Thomas,Bill,Ben,andTimothyPromo.jpg Thomas(EngineAdventures)1.png Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Thomas.jpg Emily'sWinterPartySpecial35.png Emily'sCoaches.png There are four known windmills on Sodor: one on Thomas' Branch Line, one on the main line, one near Killaban, and Toby's Windmill on Toby's Branch Line. Each of the four windmills grinds wheat grown on Sodor into flour for use in making bread for the residents of nearby villages. The Post Mill This windmill is located on Thomas' Branch Line, located between Crowe's Farm Crossing and Dryaw station. A railway line runs past this windmill and the marshes beside it. Thomas is most often shown passing by this windmill with Annie and Clarabel, however Toby has also been seen passing it. This windmill appeared frequently throughout the first to seventh seasons and was featured at the start of the opening credits throughout this time, but has not been seen since the start of the eighth season, when the Tower Mill replaced it in the opening credits. In early drafts of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Thomas was meant to pass this windmill, but this was later changed to the Tower Mill for unknown reasons. The Post Mill model has also been seen in three other locations on one-off occasions: on the main linebetween Lower Tidmouth and Knapford in Time for Trouble, immediately adjacent to Thomas' Branch Linebefore Crowe's Farm Crossing in Ghost Train, and near Ulfstead in Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, a deleted scene from which featuring the Post Mill was used as the title screen for Season 6. The Tower Mill Henry'sGoodDeeds50.png Henry'sGoodDeeds49.png Henry'sGoodDeeds48.png Henry'sGoodDeeds31.png Henry'sGoodDeeds30.png Henry'sGoodDeeds32.png Henry'sGoodDeeds18.png Henry'sGoodDeeds15.png Henry'sGoodDeeds14.png Henry'sGoodDeeds13.png Henry'sGoodDeeds29.png Henry'sGoodDeeds28.png Henry'sGoodDeeds27.png Henry'sGoodDeeds26.png Henry'sGoodDeeds25.png Henry'sGoodDeeds5.png Henry'sGoodDeeds4.png Henry'sGoodDeeds3.png Henry'sGoodDeeds2.png Henry'sGoodDeeds17.png Henry'sGoodDeeds16.png Henry'sGoodDeeds61.png Henry'sGoodDeeds60.png Henry'sGoodDeeds59.png Henry'sGoodDeeds58.png Henry'sGoodDeeds57.png Henry'sGoodDeeds55.png Henry'sGoodDeeds54.png Henry'sGoodDeeds53.png Henry'sGoodDeeds66.png Henry'sGoodDeeds65.png Henry'sGoodDeeds64.png Henry'sGoodDeeds63.png Henry'sGoodDeeds62.png Henry'sGoodDeeds52.png Henry'sGoodDeeds51.png Henry'sGoodDeeds47.png Henry'sGoodDeeds46.png Henry'sGoodDeeds45.png Henry'sGoodDeeds44.png Henry'sGoodDeeds24.png Henry'sGoodDeeds23.png Henry'sGoodDeeds22.png Henry'sGoodDeeds21.png Henry'sGoodDeeds20.png Henry'sGoodDeeds19.png Henry'sGoodDeeds1.png Henry'sGoodDeeds12.png Henry'sGoodDeeds11.png Henry'sGoodDeeds10.png Henry'sGoodDeeds9.png Henry'sGoodDeeds8.png Henry'sGoodDeeds7.png Henry'sGoodDeeds6.png Henry'sGoodDeeds36.png Henry'sGoodDeeds35.png Henry'sGoodDeeds34.png Henry'sGoodDeeds33.png Henry'sGoodDeeds42.png Henry'sGoodDeeds41.png Henry'sGoodDeeds40.png Henry'sGoodDeeds39.png Henry'sGoodDeeds43.png Henry'sGoodDeeds38.png Henry'sGoodDeeds37.png Henry'sGoodDeedstitlecard.png Henry'sHealthandSafetytitlecard.png This windmill is located on the main line between Balladrine and Kellaby, and its model has been seen in various locations since the fifth season. In the fifth and sixth seasons, it was shown on The Loop Line north of Crosby. Between the fifth and sixth seasons its original sails, more similar to those of the Post Mill, were replaced by the set which it carries today. In the seventh season it was located on Edward's Branch Line between Wellsworth and Suddery. Since the eighth season it has been shown in its current position on the main line, and footage of Thomas passing by the windmill with Annie and Clarabel is used for the intro of the New Series, as well the new Season 19 intro. The Tower mill also had a one episode cameo in an unknown location in Stepney Gets Lost. Sodor Grain Windmill Toby'sNewWhistle10.png Toby'sNewWhistle9.png Toby'sNewWhistle7.png Toby'sNewWhistle8.png Toby'sNewWhistle6.png Toby'sNewWhistle5.png Toby'sNewWhistle4.png Toby'sNewWhistle3.png Toby'sNewWhistle2.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise44.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise78.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise77.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise76.png Toby'sNewWhistle1.png Toby'sNewWhistle15.png Toby'sNewWhistle14.png Toby'sNewWhistle17.png Toby'sNewWhistle21.png Toby'sNewWhistle19.png Toby'sNewWhistle20.png Toby'sNewWhistle11.png Toby'sNewWhistle16.png Toby'sNewWhistle18.png Toby'sNewWhistle13.png Toby'sNewWhistle12.png Toby'sNewWhistle30.png Toby'sNewWhistle36.png Toby'sNewWhistle37.png Toby'sNewWhistle34.png Toby'sNewWhistle35.png Toby'sNewWhistle26.png Toby'sNewWhistle27.png Toby'sNewWhistle22.png Toby'sNewWhistle23.png Toby'sNewWhistle32.jpg Toby'sNewWhistle29.png Toby'sNewWhistle28.png Toby'sNewWhistle25.png Toby'sNewWhistle24.png Toby'sNewWhistle33.png Toby'sNewWhistle32.png Toby'sNewWhistle31.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise5.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise4.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise3.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise2.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise1.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise31.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise30.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise40.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise39.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise38.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise37.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise36.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise35.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise34.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise32.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise33.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise46.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise45.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise43.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise42.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise41.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise13.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise14.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise12.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise11.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise10.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise9.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise8.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise7.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise6.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise23.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise22.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise21.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise20.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise19.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise18.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise17.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise16.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise15.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise29.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise28.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise27.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise26.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise25.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise24.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise54.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise53.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise52.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise51.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise50.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise66.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise65.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise64.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise63.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise62.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise61.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise60.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise72.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise59.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise58.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise57.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise49.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise48.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise47.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise75.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise74.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise73.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise71.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise70.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise69.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise68.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise67.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise56.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise55.png Toby'sNewWhistleNorwegiantitlecard.PNG Toby'sSpecialSurpriseUStitlecard.png Toby'sSpecialSurprisetitlecard.jpg This windmill is located between Killaban and Cabalnoo. Mr. Conductor landed on some sacks lying near the windmill after an encounter with Diesel 10, and it was here that he found a subliminal message about Lady and met up with Junior and Lily. Junior, seeing the windmill as a joyride, decided to ride on the sails on the windmill, but unfortunately this resulted in him being flung up several feet in the air when the wind got too strong and ended up being thrown onto Diesel 10's roof. This windmill only appeared in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Toby's Windmill This windmill is located near the junction for Tidmouth Bay and the Old Mine on Toby's Branch Line, and has only been seen in the seventh season episode of the same name. The windmill was once struck by lightning during a fierce storm and was in jeopardy of closing down. After Toby found an old tree that had collapsed during a storm, the wood from the tree was used to rebuild the windmill, and it has been in business ever since. Trivia Percy'sParcel65.png Percy'sParcel64.png Percy'sParcel63.png Percy'sParcel62.png Percy'sParcel60.png Percy'sParcel61.png Percy'sParcel68.png Percy'sParcel67.png Percy'sParcel66.png Percy'sParcel59.png Percy'sParcel58.png Percy'sParcel57.png Percy'sParcel55.png Percy'sParcel56.png Percy'sParcel54.png Percy'sParcel53.png Percy'sParcel52.png Percy'sParcel51.png Percy'sParcel50.png Percy'sParcel49.png Percy'sParcel48.png Percy'sParcel47.png Percy'sParcel79.png Percy'sParcel78.png Percy'sParcel77.png Percy'sParcel76.png Percy'sParcel69.png Percy'sParcel75.png Percy'sParcel74.png Percy'sParcel73.png Percy'sParcel72.png Percy'sParcel71.png Percy'sParcel70.png Percy'sParcel46.png NewBlockThomas&Percy.jpg Percy,JamesandThomasPromoPoster.png Percy'sParcel23.png Percy'sParcel22.png Percy'sParcel24.png Percy'sParcel21.png Percy'sParcel36.png Percy'sParcel35.png Percy'sParcel34.png Percy'sParcel33.png Percy'sParcel32.png Percy'sParcel25.png Percy'sParcel41.png Percy'sParcel40.png Percy'sParcel39.png Percy'sParcel38.png Percy'sParcel37.png Percy'sParcel45.png Percy'sParcel44.png Percy'sParcel43.png Percy'sParcel42.png Percy'sParcel31.png Percy'sParcel30.png Percy'sParcel29.png Percy'sParcel28.png Percy'sParcel27.png Percy'sParcel26.png Percy,JamesandThomasWinterpromo.png Percy,ThomasandSantaClauspromo.png Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattChristmaspromo.png Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png Percy'sParcel8.png Percy'sParcel7.png Percy'sParcel6.png Percy'sParcel5.png Percy'sParcel20.png Percy'sParcel19.png Percy'sParcel18.png Percy'sParcel17.png Percy'sParcel16.png Percy'sParcel15.png Percy'sParcel14.png Percy'sParcel13.png Percy'sParcel12.png Percy'sParcel11.png Percy'sParcel10.png Percy'sParcel9.png Percy'sParcel3.png Percy'sParcel2.png Percy'sParcel1.png Percy'sParcelpromo.jpg Percy'sParcelNorwegiantitlecard.PNG Percy'sParceltitlecard.png Footage of the Post Mill from Thomas and Bertie was used to make the opening from the first - fifth and seventh seasons. * Percy once took the oil painter to the Tower Mill in the ninth season while looking for the Spirit of Sodor, but the painter complained that it was too round. * The Tower Mill model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * The ruined Tower mill was originally going to appear in the aftermath of the storm in Calling All Engines! but this was changed to the suspension bridge. * Sir Topham Hatt's top hat was blown onto one of the sails of the Tower Mill during Topped Off Thomas. * The model of the Tower Mill is frequently used in promotional photos in a location with three tracks passing it. * The windmills are some of the major scenic buildings not used in the Railway Series. Merchandise MerryChristmas,Thomas!.jpg Thomas'branchlinesurprisepacket.jpg A thomas.jpg Thomas'TallFriendpromo.png Thomas'TallFriendNorwegiantitlecard.PNG Thomas'TallFriendtitlecard.png ERTL (discontinued) * Wind-up * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Tomix * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Hornby (retired) * Bachmann * Lionel Trains Gallery Forum new.gif James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo4.png James,PercyandThomasHalloweenpromo.png James,ThomasandPercyAutumnCGIpromo.png James,ThomasandPercyCGIposter.png James,ThomasandPercypromo.png James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo2.png James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo3.jpeg James,PercyandThomasPromo.png PercyandtheBandstand37.png TheLionOfSodor83.png TheEarlyBird12.png ThomasEndCredits3.png ThomasEndCredits4.png Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:The Main Line Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:The Loop Line Category:Magic Railroad